The Curse of Baby Think It Over
by blonde girl 88
Summary: A big project has come upon all seventh year Hogwarts students. They get to take care of Baby-Think-It-Over! Who will make excellent parents and who won’t? Follow Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and more through their weekend with Baby-Think-It-Over!
1. Prologue

The Curse of Baby-Think-It-Over

Prologue

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Harry and all of his friends were in their sixth year. They were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to make his annual announcements. The first years had already been sorted ands looks of terror rose upon their faces. Things were just like they should be. Finally, Dumbledore stood up. He quickly made his usual speech about the Forbidden Forest and the Quidditch try-outs. Then he raised his wand and the feast began.

"It feels so good to be back," said Hermione.

"I know what you mean," said Ron. "If I had to put up another day of seeing Ginny going mad without Harry, well, I don't think I could do it."

Hermione laughed. She looked over at Harry and Ginny. They had been going out since last year. They were sitting rather close and whispering things into each other's ears. They were giggling like three year olds.

"Oh, I wish Dumbledore would just hurry up and excuse us. I just _have_ to go to the library!"

"Honestly, Hermione. What for?" said Ron.

"Well, I haven't been in there for a whole summer. I can about image how many new books are in there," she said smiling.

"It figures," muttered Ron.

Just at that moment, Dumbledore stood up.

"Oh thank God!" Hermione whispered.

"Well," started Dumbledore. "Another start of the term feast is gone. I would love to let you all go get settled in, but I do have one more announcement to make. I have had the honors to introduce something new to Hogwarts this year. Most of you, this will not affect. However, those of you who are in your sixth year, it may. Hogwarts has been chosen to participate in a type of Muggle study. It is to see how you, at your age, would react to taking care of a baby." He stopped for a moment for everyone to take this all in.

"What does he mean, 'taking care of a baby?'" said Ron anxiously to Hermione. "Do we have to go baby-sit a kid or something?"

"I don't know Ron, he has me puzzled," said Hermione. "What do you think Harry?"

"I have no clue," he replied. "Do you know, Ginny?"

"Well, I'm not in my sixth year yet, so whatever it is, I don't have to worry about it."

Dumbledore raised his hands and everyone was silent. "Now that I have given you time to ponder your thoughts about that, I will explain more about it. It is a project in which Muggle students take part in. You will take care of Baby-Think-It-Over. Now, I know you are all wondering what that might be. Well, I will tell you. It is a realistic looking doll. It acts like a real newborn baby. It cries. You feed it. You burp it. And, yes, Neville," he said looking at his panic-stricken face, "you will have to change its diaper. Now, as they are Muggles, they use electrical devices. We will not. We have had them transformed to keep track of all that goes on by magic. This project is to be taken seriously. It will count toward a major part of your final grade. It is meant to show what could happen if you get into a certain situation, which I hope none of you will after taking the baby for a night. Your head of house will discuss more of this tonight. If you have any questions, you may ask them. Now, I do not want to keep you any longer. Go, get settled in, and enjoy your year hear at Hogwarts."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny walked up to their Common Room together. All they were talking about was the baby. They couldn't believe Dumbledore was making them do this. They had no idea what it would be like.

"So, Harry," said Ginny. "You better take damn good care of this baby. I need to know what king of father you'd make one day."

Harry turned red. Ron and Hermione laughed. "Yeah, Harry," said Ron. "Who knows, maybe one day you two will be married and have kids of your own."

"Exactly. This will be a test, Harry. If you don't prove to be a perfect father, well…it just might be the end of us," she sarcastically.

"Ha ha," he said. "You couldn't resist me and you know it."

"Well…maybe you're right," she admitted. "I don't think I could resist you." She got a big smile on her face.

"Ok, you two, enough. Please," said Ron. He knew were this was going.

"Oh, fine, we'll save it for later," said Ginny, still smiling.

"Hey, where did Hermione go? She was just here a second ago," said Harry.

"I don't know," said Ron. "But I'm betting all the gold in Gringotts that she's in the library."

"Yeah, I'm with you there," agreed Harry.

"Well, I'm going to go and try to find her," said Ron. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye."

Ron walked over to the library. He hoped she was there. He had really missed her over the summer. Lately, he had been looking at her differently. She was more than just a friend. He could talk to her easily. He was developing feelings for her. He opened the library door. Sure enough, there she was, with her head in a book.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said smiling.

"Oh, Ron, you have got to read some of these! I have a bunch of books on this Baby-Think-It-Over doll. It is really interesting. It turns out that they just got these books in yesterday. They are fascinating!"

"Well, I've got all night. Tell me about them."

"Well, it's really simple. You will get either a boy or a girl. They are just like real babies. They cry at different times throughout the day and night. And when they do cry, you will have to touch your wand, and it has to be _your_ wand, to its back on a certain spot. That's to let it know that you've realized something is wrong. Are you with me so far?"

"Yup. Keep going."

"Ok, when you've done that, you have to decide what exactly is wrong with it. You will have to carry a diaper bag with you. In it will be a diaper, a bottle, and of course, a blanket and clothes. If you put the bottle up to its mouth and it stops crying and makes a drinking sound, then you will have to hold it there until the baby stops drinking. Then after that, it might cry again, because you may need to burp it. You will have to pat it slightly on the back. If it isn't hungry, then it might need its diaper changed. If you remove a part of the diaper and the crying stops, then that's what is wrong with it. You will have to put another diaper on it. If they don't work, then it probably needs to be rocked. Just rock it slightly and the crying should stop. If none of those options work, then it is probably fussy and you cannot do anything about it. It will cry whenever and any one of these problems could be wrong with it. You will have to decide which one. That's basically all there is too it."

"Well, that sounds easy enough."

"It's not as easy as it looks. You really have to take care of it. It will monitor everything you do. You have to support its neck and if you don't, it will fall and it will cry even louder. You have to be very gentle with it or bad things could happen."

"I think I can handle it. I'm good at taking care of kids."

"I hope so."

"Well, I think we better get to our Common Room. I'm sure there will be a meeting tonight."

"Ok, but I have to go check out these books first." She stood up and piled up all eleven books in her arms.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Are you going to check out _all_ of those books?"

"Why yes, of course."

"What if other students want to read about them? You said so yourself that those were all the books on the topic."

"Well…I suppose I could leave one."

Ron have her a look.

"Oh, fine I'll leave a couple."

He gave her another look.

"Well how many should I leave then?!"

"I think you only need to take one book _with_ you."

"One?! How about three?"

"Two."

"Deal."

They went up together to check them out and then left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * * 

Later that night, McGonagall called all of the sixth years, and anyone else who wanted to listen, to the Common Room.

"As you all know, this meeting is to discuss Baby-Think-It-Over. It is a requirement for all sixth year students."

Ron sat there, bored, as he listened to McGonagall talk about all the stuff he had already heard from Hermione. Finally, she began to talk about stuff he hadn't heard.

"Now that I have told you the basics about the baby, I will explain more about how long you will have it and things like that. Each person will have it for an entire weekend. You will come to me to get it after your last class on a given Friday. We will do a charm on the baby with your wand, so only that wand can be used. We don't want any cheaters here. Along with the baby, you will receive the diaper bag. In it of course will be the bottle and the extra diaper. You will also receive a blanket and a couple of baby outfits. On Monday morning, you will return it before your next class. Are there any questions?"

"Will we get to pick the gender of the baby?" asked Hermione.

"Unfortunately, no. A baby will be given at random," said McGonagall.

"Do we get to pick when we take care of it? I don't want to go first," said Neville.

"No, that will also be picked at random," she said.

"Can we name it?" asked Lavender excitedly.

"Of course. You will receive little birth certificates for each baby with their name on it. Just like a real one."

"When are we going to start all of this?" asked Harry.

"We will start in two weeks' time."

"When are we going to know who goes first and who has what baby?" asked Ron.

"You will be informed the week of. If you have any other questions, you can see me individually. Remember though, this is a big project. I know you may feel stupid caring for a doll, but trust me, this will be an experience of a lifetime. You may now leave."

* * * 

The two weeks flew by. Baby-Think-It-Over was all anyone ever talked about. They couldn't wait to see what it would be like. On Thursday night, McGonagall told Ron to come to her office. Ron knew it only meant one thing: He would be the first person to take care of Baby-Think-It-Over.


	2. Chapter 1

The Curse of Baby-Think-It-Over

Chapter 1

Ron walked nervously into McGonagall's office. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor McGonagall?" said Ron.

"Yes. As you probably have guessed, you have been chosen to take home Baby-Think-It-Over first."

"Oh, great."

"It's not as difficult as it seems. You will come straight here to my office right after your last class tomorrow. And if I'm not mistaken, your last class is with me, so you will already be here. You will pick up your baby boy then."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes, it is a boy. Do you have any names in mind?"

"Well…actually, I have been thinking about the name, Isaac."

"Splendid! I will have your birth certificate when you pick up Isaac tomorrow. I think that is all. You can go now."

* * *

The next day, Ron was extremely nervous. He had told everyone that he was getting a boy and that his name was going to be Isaac. Everyone was so excited to see what TOM looked like. Finaly, after a long anticipated wait, Ron was sitting in Transfigurations, his last class. After she dismissed them, everybody left except Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron followed her into her office. There, lying on the floor was a baby carrier. In it was a perfectly wrapped baby.

"Is that it?" said Ron, pointing to the baby carrier.

"Yes, it is Mr. Weasley," she said smiling. She bent down to pick the baby up. She unwrapped him. "May I see your wand for a moment?"

"Yes," he said as he dug it out of his robe. He handed it to her. She performed a simple charm and gave him his wand back.

"Well, I think you're ready. Like I said before, when it cries, you just touch your wand on a certain spot on its back, then figure out what he wants. And remember, only _you_ can do it. It won't work if someone else uses your wand, so don't even try it," she said. She showed him where to point the wand. "Here is your diaper bag. It comes with one bottle, one diaper, one blanket, and four sets of clothing. He won't start crying for at least another half an hour. Do you want to carry him or should I put him back into the carrier?"

"Uhh, just put him into the carrier." He didn't want to have to carry it all the way through the halls.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him the tiny baby in the carrier. "If you have any problems, you know where to find me. Good Luck."

"Thank you." He put the diaper bag on his shoulder and picked up the carrier. He went out to see Harry and Hermione waiting for him.

"Oh, let me see him!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Just wait till we get to the common room. He's all wrapped up now."

"Oh, fine," she pouted.

"Do you know how funny you look, Ron?" said Harry. "I've never seen you carry a baby around before."

"Oh, shut up. You will have to do this too, you know."

"I know."

They made their way to the Common Room. Everyone was there waiting. They all wanted to see what the baby looked like.

"Make room for the new Daddy," shouted out Dean.

"Come on, Ron, let's see him. We're all curious," said Lavender.

"I'm going," said Ron. "This isn't as easy at it looks." He set the bag down, and then carefully laid the carrier on the floor. He gently picked Isaac up. "Oh, my god, he's actually kind of heavy!"

"Well, let's seen then. Pass him around," said Seamus.

"I can't just pass him around. He's a _baby_."

"So?"

"Oh!! Look at these clothes! They're adorable!" exclaimed Lavender, as she held them up.

"Hey, who said you could open that?" asked Ron.

"Oh, does it really matter? There're just clothes," pointed out Dean.

"And the bottle! It's so cute!" said Hermione. "Oh and look at the itty bitty diaper!"

"Hey, Ron, you'll let me hold him, right?" asked Harry. I'm one of your best friends."

"Oh, I get to hold him after Harry, then," said Hermione.

"I'm after Hermione!" said Lavender.

"Ok, ok, you guys can all hold him. Just be very careful though. This is for a grade, and I am telling you, I _need_ to get a good grade on this." He passed Isaac to Harry.

"Wow, I thought he would be lighter than this," said Harry. "So when is he actually going to start crying?"

"McGonagall said in about a half an hour he should start."

"This is going to be so much fun!" wailed Hermione. "Can I hold him now, Harry? Please?"

"Oh fine," said Harry. "Here." He gently placed the baby into her arms.

"Mmmm. He smells so sweet. Like baby powder," said Hermione.

"Let me smell," said Ron, as he sniffed Isaac's head. "Wow, you could get high off that smell." 

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"Sheesh. I was only kidding."

"He's almost like a real baby," said Ginny, as she leaned over Hermione's shoulder.

"I know."

"He's so cute! I can't wait until I get mine," said Lavender. "Come on Hermione. You've held him enough. It's my turn." 

"Ok, here."

"WATCH OUT!!" shouted Ron. "You almost dropped him!"

"But I caught him, so just forget about it," argued Lavender.

"Just be careful with him. That's all I ask," said Ron.

After about twenty-five minutes, everybody had held him at least once. They set him in his carrier and waited. They had no idea what they were waiting for. They had never heard what the cry sounded like. Ginny had decided to pick him up and hold him for a bit. She loved the smell of him. Then all of a sudden…

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ginny almost dropped him.

"Ginny!! Be careful!!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry!!! Here take him," she said as she shoved him into Ron's arms.

"What do I do!?" yelled Ron.

"You put the wand to his back, remember!!" said Hermione frantically.

"Oh, yeah!" He started digging in his robes for it. "I can't find it!!"

"Well you better hurry! That crying is really annoying!!" shouted Lavender over all the noise.

"Aha! Found it," said Ron. He pointed his wand on Isaac's back. 

"Now see if he's hungry," said Hermione. "Put the bottle up to his mouth."

"Where _is_ the bottle?" asked Ron.

"Right here," said Ginny as she handed it to him.

Ron put the bottle up to Isaac's mouth. Fortunately, the crying stopped and the baby made a slurping sound. "Thank God!! I don't know what I would've done if that wouldn't have stopped."

"Well, you better get used to it, it will be crying a lot more," said Hermione.

"I know. So, you're telling me I gotta hold this bottle up to his face until he decides he's done?"

"Welcome to the real world, Ron," said Ginny.

Isaac drank his bottle for almost twenty minutes. After that, he cried once more. Ron was ready. He pointed his wand to his back and tried burping him. The crying stopping.

"How do I know when he's done being burped?"

"Well, Ron, think about it. How do you know when real babies are done?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I guess when they burp they're done."

"Ding, ding, ding," said Ginny. "You're right!! We have a genius on our hands!"

"Oh, shut up!"

They sat there talking for a while, just waiting for Isaac to burp.

"Do you think it will notice if I stop patting it on the back?" asked Ron.

"Oh, of course it will," said Hermione. "He'll probably start crying again or something."

"I'm going to find out," said Ron.

"No, Ron, you'll lose points!!" shouted Hermione. It was too late. Ron had stopped patting the baby on the back. 

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ron quickly started patting it again. It continued to cry. "Why won't it stop?!"

"You're hitting him _too_ hard! Lighten up a bit. You're probably hurting him!" said Ginny.

Ron listened, and sure enough, Isaac stopped crying. "I am going to have so much trouble with this thing." said Ron.

"I think it should be quite funny to watch," said Harry.

"Well, Ron, listen, just don't do anything stupid," said Hermione. "Just pretend he's a real baby and you'll do fine."

"But he's _not_ a real baby. It's a _doll_."

"And it's also for a _grade_," said Hermione. "Honestly. Everyone is going to have to do it. You might as well make the best of it."

"True, but it's still-" He stopped short. "Did he just burp?"

"Oh, I think so!" wailed Hermione. "It was so cute! Stop burping him once, and see if he cries."

Ron stopped and Isaac never cried. "Oh, thank God, he's done!! My hand was starting to get sore."

"Well, you better get used to it. You'll be having to burp him a lot more."

"Unfortunately, I know."

They sat there for a few minutes, wondering what Isaac was going to do next. He was silent for ten minutes.

"I think he's done for a while," said Harry.

"Do you know what you should do, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No, what?"

"You should go get your homework done right now. It looks like this baby is going to take up most of your weekend. You might not have another chance to get it done."

"So? I'll just tell my professors that I didn't have time to do it because of the baby. They'll understand."

"No they won't Ron," said Hermione. "That's the purpose of this project. This is what it would be like in reality. You can't just make up excuses because you have a baby. Life doesn't work like that. You'll have to get your assignments done, and you know it."

"Do you always have to be so technical all the time?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Of course I do."

* * * 

Isaac was silent for about three hours. Ron was sitting in the common room doing his homework. He was all alone. Everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air. Everyone except him. He wasn't about to lug Isaac all around outside. He also knew that Hermione was right. He needed to get his homework done. He just didn't want to admit it. Fortunately, Harry decided to come in and talk to him.

"Hey Ron. What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm trying to get my homework done before that _thing_ starts crying again. I'm not having much luck. It's not the baby's fault though, it's mine. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I hate writing essays."

Harry laughed. "I'm only taking a wild guess, but you're doing Potions, aren't you?"

"Yeah," sighed Ron. "I just don't know how you can come up with _three _rolls of parchment summarizing _one_ single potion. It's just not possible! The potion he gave me has, like _two_ steps. He does this to me on purpose!"

"He does that to all Gryffindors, trust me," said Harry.

"I don't know what gave him the idea to give us all different potions to write about. It would've been so much easier to just assign one potion," said Ron.

"Ron, you and me both know that if he gave the same essay topic to everyone, well, Hermione would be there to save the day for us. If we have different topics, then Hermione can't help us. He's not as stupid as he looks, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but still, I just wish-"

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Crap," simply said Ron. He ran over to the baby and took him out of the carrier. "Do you want to hand me my wand, Harry?"

"Yeah, here," he said as he tossed it to him.

Ron put the bottle up to his mouth. Nothing. "Well, I guess he's not hungry."

"He ate for like, twenty minutes, he probably needs his diaper changed," said Harry.

"Oh, please, no! I don't want to have to change his diaper!" exclaimed Ron. Ron pulled part of the diaper away from his back. Sure enough, the crying stopped. "I don't think this baby likes me very much," Ron pouted.

"Oh, this ought to be fun," said Harry. "I've never seen you change a diaper before."

"You're laughing now," said Ron. "You just wait till it's your turn." He set the baby on the floor and they both sat down next to it.

All Harry could do was laugh.

"What's so funny?" piped in Hermione.

They both turned their heads. Hermione had just walked in. Ron's face lit up. He loved seeing her. She always looked so pretty…

"Oh, it's great Hermione. Ron is going to change Isaac's diaper," said Harry, still laughing.

"Really?!" she said with fascination. "I've always wondered how that really worked. You don't mind if I watch, do you Ron?"

"Oh, no," Ron. "I just _love_ it when people watch me change a baby's diaper."

Hermione knew he was being sarcastic, but she smiled and sat down next to the two anyways. Ron rolled his eyes. He thought she was so cute when she acted like that. He loved it. 

He torn off the buttons on Isaac's clothes.

"Ron! Don't _rip_ them off like that!! You have to be careful!"

"Oh, ok," His face was slightly red. He couldn't believe he'd messed up something so simple like that. He slowly finished unbuttoning them. Hermione looked satisfied. He took the diaper off and gasped slightly. "Oh, my god!! It actually has a-"

"_Ron!_ Do you _really _think that's necessary for school!!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, look Hermione, it really has one," Harry pointed out. "Go, ahead, look."

Hermione looked. She also gasped slightly. "Well, I suppose it may have a…well, it's atomically correct, that's for sure…No big deal." 

"For not being a big deal, your face is awfully red," said Harry. "And if I were you Ron, I would quit laughing, because yours is too."

Hermione and Ron stayed silent for a moment in which there were staring at each other.

"Hey, you two!" cut in Harry. "Quit staring at each other and get this baby's diaper changed!" 

Ron did as he was told. Hermione could only stare at the floor. 

"You know…I just never know about you two sometimes," said Harry.

When Ron was finished changing the diaper, Isaac made a cooing sound.

"Awww, that's so cute!" exclaimed Hermione, back into her cheerful mood.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Not again!! I just got done with you!!" shouted Ron.

It turns out that Isaac was hungry again. Ron fed him for only five minutes, and in that time, Hermione had left. Ron was a little disappointed, because he never got to say goodbye to her, but couldn't dwell on it for long. After Isaac was done eating, Ron quickly changed his diaper. He was silent after that.

"So, Ron, what is up with you and Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You've been just staring at her lately and the way you talk to her and how you do everything she tells you to do…I think somebody's got a little crush on her!"

"Maybe…"

"You can tell me Ron, trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Ok, I do. I love Hermione. Are you happy now?" snapped Ron.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to make fun of you about it. I just didn't think it was all that serious."

"Well…it is. At least it is to me. I don't know what Hermione thinks."

"You want to know something?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"I think she likes you too."

"Did she tell you?" said Ron suddenly.

"Well, no, not exactly. But she talks about you an awfully lot and she looks at you the exact same way you look at her. I think you actually have a chance with her."

"Thank," said Ron.

The two sat there for awhile talking about homework, how stupid Snape is, and about Quidditch. They were interrupted by Isaac.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Now what do you want?" said Ron. He started patting him on the back, assuming that he needed to be burped. The crying continued. "Hey, Harry, he's still crying. I'm almost positive he needs to be burped and I'm doing that, but he isn't shutting up!"

"Pat his back harder," suggested Harry.

Ron did so, but the baby didn't stop crying. As a matter of fact, he started to cry even louder. A lot louder. "Harry, what the hell is wrong with him?"

"I think you might have hit him too hard," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"Well, that's obvious enough. What were you thinking telling me to hit him harder?"

"Well, you didn't have to listen to me. It was only a suggestion. But you better make him stop crying. You are probably losing points for taking so long. Try feeding him again."

Ron put the bottle up to him mouth. Nothing. "I didn't think he was hungry again. Maybe he needs to be rocked!" Ron rocked him from side to side fairly rapidly.

"Ron, you better not whip him around that much."

"But I don't know what to do!! Why is he still crying?! I've tried everything!!"

"He's probably just fussy, remember, they can get that way."

"I don't care _what's_ wrong with it. I just want to know how to make it _stop!_"

* * * 

Ron was getting ready for bed. He was so exhausted. He was trying to be the best 'father' he could. He wanted to impress Hermione. Everything he did was for her. Only she didn't know it. Or at least he didn't _think_ she knew it. 

He sat in the Common Room for forty minutes with Isaac because he was fussy. He couldn't do anything about it. And after that he had cried about ten more times. First he needed to be rocked, then he wanted to be burped, then another diaper change, then he was hungry, then he was hungry again, then he needed to be burped. Ron was going insane. He was going to enjoy the night. He figured that the baby would know it was night and sleep through most of it. He had just turned his lights out when…

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ron groaned and turned the lights back on. "It better be something simple," said Ron to no one in particular. It _was_ something simple. He had to change his diaper. "Well, no wonder I need to change you. You drank for like two hours." Surprising, Ron liked changing his diaper the best. That reason being, it was the easiest and took the least amount of time. Since Ron had Isaac's clothes off, he decided to put some pajamas on him. He was getting into the spirit of things. "There, your diaper's changed, you have your pajamas on, I think you are ready for bed." He placed him back in the carrier, got back into bed, and turned the lights back off. He slept peacefully that night. He slept peacefully that night for a whole forty nine minutes.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ron suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed. He heard something screaming. _What was it? Who was it? _Then he realized that it was only Isaac. "Oh, go back to sleep!" he begged Isaac. But obviously Isaac didn't listen. Ron reluctantly got out of bed and turned the light on. "You better only need your diaper changed!" Unfortunately, that was not what need to be done. Isaac was hungry. Very hungry. He ate for twenty nine minutes, he longest time ever. And after that of course, he needed to be burped. Ron was patting him on the back for about eleven minutes, until he finally burped. Then, he needed his diaper changed. That only took about two minutes, which relieved Ron greatly. After that he was silent. He figured that he better stay up for a bit longer because when he did cry, it was usually all at once, and he didn't want to be half asleep and then have to get up again. He waited for seven minutes and finally came to the conclusion that he was done crying for awhile. So Ron went to bed again. He fell asleep within seconds.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Apparently Isaac wasn't done crying. Ron was asleep for not even ten minutes when the crying woke him up again. Isaac needed to be rocked. Ron decided to sit in the rocking chair in his room and rock him. He was rocking the chair constantly. As long as the baby sensed motion, he would remain silent. Once the motion stopped, he would cry. Ron sat and rocked the silent baby for ten minutes, and then accidentally fell asleep. Isaac woke him up. Isaac woke him up all seven times that Ron fell asleep. Or at least he thought it was seven times. He might have lost count. Ron looked at the clock. He had been attempting to rock him for over an hour now. _If only I'd stop falling asleep, _he thought. That was the last thing he thought of until he woke up once again. Except this time, the sun was shining. He had fallen asleep with the baby in his arms. Isaac must have been satisfied with Ron's rocking him. And yes, he woke up on his own, and not from the crying of Isaac. He was being good all night long. He only had that one huge outbreak. Then again, it was only 5:52, according to his clock. To him, the night wasn't over yet. He tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn't. Ron was awake for the day. He took a very fast shower and got dressed. Isaac was still silent.

"Maybe I should get you dressed if you're coming with me to breakfast," said Ron to Isaac. Ron picked out some black pants for him and an orange shirt. Those were the colors of the Chudley Cannons. After he finished dressing him, he wrapped a blanket around him. "There. Now you're ready to go." 

Ron stood up. "You've been a really good baby for the last couple of hours. You should keep that up…Oh, my God! I'm talking to a doll!! Somebody please help me!! This is really getting to me!!"

"What's really getting to you?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny! What are you doing up this early?" 

"I'm always up this early. So, what's really getting to you? The baby?"

"Yes," sighed Ron. "I'm starting to talk to him…I think I'm going insane."

Ginny laughed. "So, are you going down to breakfast now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to. Is that where you're headed too?"

"Yup. Do you need some help carrying some stuff down there?"

Ron's face lit up. "Sure!…Here. You can take Isaac. Just let me put him in the carrier…There. Now if you can just swing the diaper bag over your shoulder, it would be a lot of help…there you go. Now hold on. I need to go get my school bag….Here you go….Thank you so much Ginny! I'll meet you down in the Great Hall!!"

Ginny's arms were full. She could barely see. "Wait Ron! What if he starts crying?" It was too late. Ron couldn't hear her behind all the stuff she was holding and even if he could have, he was already out of the door.

"Great," said Ginny. She reorganized everything and headed out the door. She was just getting ready to think of ways to kill Ron, when….

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Oh crap!" shouted Ginny. She had only just walked out of the Common Room. "I have to find Ron!" She dropped everything except for the baby and ran like crazy to the Great Hall. Luckily, Ron was sitting right by the door. Before Ginny had even said anything, Ron jumped up. "Ginny! What did you do?!"

"Nothing! Don't blame this on me! Take him!" She shoved him into Ron's arms.

Ron took his wand out and touched his back. He first lifted a part of the diaper off. Isaac stopped crying. "Well at least it was only a diaper change," said Ron with relief. "Can you hand me the extra diaper, Ginny?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What?! I don't have it! I dropped everything and ran here!"

"Ginny, how could you?! I need it!"

"Well, you better start running then!"

"You're coming with me," he said as he grabbed her shirt.

They ran all the way to the entrance of the Common Room. 

"Quick, get it out Ginny!"

"Here!" she said throwing it at him.

Ten second later, the diaper was changed and Isaac stopped crying.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Ronald Weasley!!" shouted Ginny.

* * * 

Isaac had cried all day Saturday, and well into the night. Ron had explained to Harry and Hermione what happened that morning. They got quite a kick out of it. Ron had actually gotten used to caring for the baby, but he still didn't like it. Somehow, he had made it until Sunday Night. He couldn't wait to give him back to Professor McGonagall the next morning. He was sitting in the Common Room with Harry and Hermione, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Aren't you going to be sad when you have to give TOM back tomorrow morning?" asked Hermione.

"Definitely not," said Ron. "I'm rather excited."

"Why? He's just like a real baby. What happens when you have a child of your own? Are you just going to get sick of it one day?"

"Hermione, no. This," he said pointing to Isaac, "is just a doll. I don't care what you say, it is a _doll_. It is just a project for school and I can't wait to be finished with it!"

"I wonder who's getting it next?" asked Harry.

"I'm assuming it will be someone in a different house. They'll probably take turns," said Hermione.

"Each person gets a different baby, right Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yes, they do."

"Ohhhh, I'm never going to get to see Isaac again…It's just so-so sad!" exclaimed Ron, wiping a fake tear from his face.

"Oh, cut it out Ron! You shouldn't joke about things like this," said Hermione.

"Things like what?" said Harry.

"Things like Baby-Think-It-Over," stated Hermione. "It's not a joke. This could really happen."

"Hermione, we know that. We're just kidding around, ok? Have a little fun," said Harry.

"You know what I can't wait to see?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry and Hermione together.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy taking care of the baby!"

"Yes, that will be quite entertaining to see," said Hermione.

"Have you even _seen _him this weekend?" asked Harry.

"Actually, I haven't. I'm kind of surprised," said Ron.

"I know why you haven't seen him," said Hermione.

They both looked at her.

"And why is that?" asked Harry.

"He's not stupid. He's not going to be making fun of you because he knows that he'll have to go through the same thing."

"Actually, that would make him quite stupid," said Ron. "You see, if he thinks that just because he left _us_ alone, that we'll leave _him_ alone, then he's wrong. I am going to have so much fun taunting him when it's his turn. And he can't do anything about it."

"Good thinking, Ron," said Harry.

Hermione just shook her head. "Boys…" she whispered under her breath.

"Well," said Harry, "I think I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow morning to finish my homework."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "You had _all _weekend to do it! Why didn't you finish it?!"

"I knew you'd say that…I don't know Hermione. I just didn't feel like it."

"You know Harry, most of the time I would start arguing with you, but I know very well that you aren't going to listen to me. So I am just going to say goodnight and hope you listen to me the_ next _time."

Harry smiled. "Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Ron….Oh, and good luck with Isaac. I hope you get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, I do too," said Ron as he watched Harry walk away.

Ron and Hermione sat there for a minute or two not talking.

"So, Hermione…how do you think I'm doing so far taking care of a baby?"

Hermione smiled. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that…Well, I think you're doing a good job."

"A good job?…That's it?" said Ron, a little disappointed.

"Well…well, let's just say, when I have a baby of my own, I'll trust you to take care of it."

Ron's face went red. "Thanks," he muttered.

Hermione smiled again, only bigger.

"You look really pretty when you smile like that," whispered Ron really fast.

"Hmm? I missed that. Say it again."

"I said you look really pretty when you smile like that," Ron said slowly.

Hermione's face was red this time. "Thank you," she whispered so quietly that Ron could barely hear her.

They both stared at each other for a moment. They both started leaning in. They were getting closer and closer. They both knew what was going to happen. Their lips were almost touching…

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

They sprang apart. Ron was ready to kill that baby. 

"I think he's hungry," said Ron. Sure enough, he put the bottle up to his mouth and he started drinking.

"Can I try to feed him?" asked Hermione meekly.

They were both still in shock over what might have happened.

"Sure."

They sat next to each other on the couch and Ron showed her how to feed him. She got the hang of it quickly. After he was done eating, he needed to be rocked. Hermione offered to do that also, but they ended up rocking him together. After that, Ron insisted that Hermione go to bed, since it was getting late. He didn't want her to go, but he wanted to make sure she got some sleep. She reluctantly went. Ron collapsed back on the couch and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Hermione. He woke up only a couple of times that night with the baby. After the first time, he moved to his bedroom. It wasn't too bad of a night for him.

* * * 

"Ron! You better wake up!" yelled Harry.

Ron sat up in his bed. "Huh? Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it is. And you better get up."

Ron looked at his clock. He had slept in five minutes later than he should have. He got out of bed, and dragged Isaac into the bathroom. He took a very fast shower, once again, and got dressed. The last time he remembered Isaac crying was at 4:09. He couldn't believe that he didn't cry more that what he had. He went to the Common Room, and there was Hermione, sitting on a chair, reading a book. "Good morning, Hermione."

She turned around. "Good morning, Ron," she said smiling.

"I almost don't want to give Isaac back," admitted Ron, sitting down next to her. "I'll miss him."

"I had a feeling you would…Can I pick some clothes out for him?"

"Sure, here's the bag," he said as he handed it to her. "If you want, you can dress him too."

"Ok, I will."

"So, did Harry go down to the Great Hall yet?"

"Yeah, he did. He asked me if he wait for us, but I said he could go ahead…He was with Ginny, anyways….There. All dressed….Are you ready to take him back?"

"I suppose so…."

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"….or not."

Hermione laughed. "Here, see if he's hungry," she said as she handed him the bottle.

"Yep, he is. Well, we can walk down to McGonagall's office while I'm feeding him. That is, if you'll help me carry some stuff."

"On one condition," she said.

Ron looked up surprised. "What?"

"I'll help you carry your stuff as long as you don't pile it on top of me and run, like you did with Ginny! She told me about that."

"Oh," said Ron laughing, "No, I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's nice to know," said Hermione, laughing with him.

They got everything organized and headed to McGonagall's office. She was there waiting for him.

"Happy to see me, Mr. Weasley?" said McGonagall.

"Actually…not really. I was starting to get used to him."

McGonagall laughed. "I see he's still eating."

"Yeah, he just started crying about five minutes ago. Do you want me to finish feeding him?"

"Oh, no, I think you've done enough."

She got her wand out and performed a spell on the baby. Isaac became silent.

"There you go. You can just lay him in the carrier. Do you have the diaper bag?"

"Right here," said Hermione as she handed it to her.

"Is everything in it?"

"Yup."

"Thank you…Well, I guess you two can go down to the Great Hall. Congratulations Ron, you made it through alive."

All three of them laughed.

"Wait, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione. "Just out of curiosity, do you know who's going to take the baby home next weekend?"

"Yes, I do. It'll be…."


End file.
